Hey, Kinney
by Kyra5972
Summary: Kinney was a name Faith hadn't heard in years, one she never thought she'd hear again. After all, there are so few people who know it's her last name, her brother being one of them.


**Title:** Hey, Kinney

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

**Summary:** Kinney was a name Faith hadn't heard in years, one she never thought she'd hear again. After all, there are so few people who know it's her last name, her brother being one of them.

**Pairings:** None really, mentions of Brian/Justin and Justin/Ethan *gags*, and a hint at Faith/Dawn.

**Spoilers:** QAF – Post-Rage Party, so Justin is with Ethan at the moment. BtVS – Post-series by…umm…about ten years, I think.

**Warnings:** Mentions of slash pairings. Use of dirty words. Ethan-bashing. I think that's it.

**A/N:** So, I've wanted to do this one for like, ages! Started it once, then I lost the damn notebook it was in and had to restart. Ended up writing it in one sitting (along with three other one-shots)…it's now 9 am and I have yet to go to bed. Which means it is totally time for me to go to bed now. So, read! Enjoy! Leave a review to let me know what you think!

**A/N2:** *points at first author's note* Okay, yeah, that was totally written when I wrote this, and as of posting, it's actually only about half past midnight, so I'm not quite as sleep-deprived, lol! But either way, read! Enjoy! Review? Pretty please?

* * *

"Dude, B is totally gonna kill you when she finds out you signed up for that class, and just what kind of assigned reading material you have for it," Faith stated as she pushed open the door to a brightly colored diner, holding the door for the younger brunette behind her.

"Well then you better not tell her about it," Dawn replied as she led the way to a couple seats at the counter, flipping through her newly purchased required reading, a comic book called 'Rage.'

"Seriously, Dawnie, I can't believe you're taking Gay Studies!" Faith said as she sat down across from the younger girl. "Though, maybe if they had taught shit like that in high school I woulda actually gone…" She trailed off and wiggled her eyebrows at Dawn.

Dawn just snorted and shook her head at her friend's antics. "It sounded interesting, okay."

"And you know it'll piss Big Sis off when she finds out, but she can't make you drop it 'cause it'll look bad on your transcripts," Faith added knowingly.

"Eh, that too," Dawn said as she went back to 'Rage.' "Besides, this really isn't that bad," she added.

"It's basically gay porn, Dawnie," Faith stated dryly.

"Hey! There's a plot!" Dawn defended glancing up at her friend before turning back to the comic. "…Sorta."

Faith just snickered. "Right."

"And…and…and the artwork is really good, too!"

"Thanks."

Both brunettes looked up to see a blond waiter standing by their table and looked at him confusedly.

"Huh?" Dawn asked, pretty much summing it up for both girls.

"You're talking about 'Rage,' right?" the blond asked, nodding at the comic sitting on the counter. At their nods, he continued, "You just complimented the artwork. I'm Justin Taylor, the artist for the comic, so…Thanks."

"Oh, well, you're welcome then!" Dawn said, smiling. "I'm Dawn and that's Faith."

"So, I have a feeling you didn't buy 'Rage' just for the artwork…?" Justin trailed off and looked at Dawn curiously.

"Dawnie here likes gay porn," Faith answered and laughed as Dawn glared at her.

"Ha ha, very funny, Faith," Dawn deadpanned. "Bite me." Deciding to ignore her snickering friend, Dawn turned back to Justin, "Actually, I'm taking Gay Studies at Carnegie Mellon and 'Rage' is required reading."

"Ah, well, in that case," Justin pointed to two men sitting a booth at the back of the diner, "the taller guy back there, that's Ben Bruckner, he'll be your professor. And the short, dark-haired guy next to him is his boyfriend and the author of 'Rage,' Michael Novotny."

Just then, the guy that Justin had pointed out as Michael looked up and scowl crossed his face. "What are you looking at, Boy Wonder?" he asked angrily.

Justin just shook his head and looked back at Dawn and Faith, "We aren't exactly getting along at the moment. Not that he ever really liked me much in the first place, but now he _really_ doesn't like me."

"Why?" Faith asked. "Did you fuck his boyfriend or something?"

"No," Justin replied, shaking his head.

"Let his boyfriend fuck you?" Faith tried again.

"Faith!" Dawn scolded, though she couldn't keep the serious look on her face.

"What I'm just curious," Faith said as she attempted to look innocent.

"Dude, Faith, that look wouldn't work on someone who _didn't_ know you, and I know you better than most," Dawn stated.

Faith just shrugged and turned her attention back to Justin just as the bell over the door to the diner rang and Justin looked up, paling slightly as he saw just who the newest customer was.

Faith and Dawn didn't even spare a glance at the new customer, confident that they'd be able to handle any threat they might pose.

"Hey, Kinney!"

Faith's head snapped up at the greeting and she turned wide eyes to look at where the voice came from, wondering how anyone here could know her by that name, a name she hadn't used since she was sixteen and targeted by Kakistos. Noticing that the man who spoke wasn't looking at her, but rather someone behind her, Faith turned around curiously and her eyes went wide in shock as she saw the man standing there "Holy shit…" she breathed quietly, shock more than evident in her voice.

"Wha…?" Dawn looked at Faith in confusion as she heard the older woman's voice. Following Faith's gaze, her own jaw dropped slightly at the man standing there. "Oh, Goddess…"

As though feeling their gazes on him, the man turned to look at them and his eyes went wide as they landed on Faith.

The two stared at each other for long moments until the man finally broke the silence.

"Faith?"

"Oh, Goddess," Faith breathed, "Brian…"

"You two know each other?" Justin asked in confusion as he looked back and forth between the two.

Brian opened his mouth to reply, never once taking his eyes off Faith, as thought he was afraid she'd disappear if he did. His reply was cut off though as Michael's voice cut through the air.

"Brian? You know Boy Wonder's friends?" Michael asked as he and Ben joined the group.

"I just met them," Justin stated as he looked at the girls. "They were talking about 'Rage." He nodded at Dawn, "She's taking Ben's class."

Dawn had been looking between Faith and Brian, slightly worried for her friend. She knew exactly who Brian was, was probably the only person who did, in fact. And she wasn't sure just how coming face to face with the twin she hadn't seen since she was sixteen was going to affect her friend. At the mention of the comic and the class she was taking, though, Dawn's gaze absently glanced down at the comic before returning to Brian once again. Then she did a double take.

Faith finally looked away from Brian as she felt Dawn start shaking next to her followed closely by the younger girl's giggles. "I'm not seeing the funny here, Dawnie," Faith said as she stared at her madly giggling friend.

Dawn tried to answer but could barely get air between her giggles, so she merely shook her head and waved her friend off for a moment as she tried to get her laughter under control. She was aware that everyone was looking at her like she was insane, but she just couldn't help it. When she was finally able to breathe somewhat normally again, she looked up at Faith, very careful to keep her gaze away from Brian.

"Sorry, sorry," she apologized to her friend. "I know this is all serious-time and shit, but," she giggled again as she picked up 'Rage' and held it in front of Faith, "your brother's a gay superhero!" And with that, she dissolved into giggles once again.

Faith blinked at the younger girl in surprise for a moment before turning her gaze to the comic Dawn held in her hand, flicking her eyes between the comic and her brother for a few moments before she too started to shake as she dissolved into laughter as well.

Brian crossed his arms over his chest and tried to glare at the laughing women, but couldn't hold the look as he took in the laughing form of the twin sister he thought he'd never see again.

"Brother?"

The question came from three different sources, Justin, Michael, and Ben all looking at Brian in surprise.

"But you don't have any other sisters!" Michael exclaimed. "I'd know if you did! Claire's the only sister you have."

Faith sobered long enough to look up at Michael. "Claire's a bitch," she stated seriously before her eyes dropped to the copy of 'Rage' that Dawn had dropped back on the counter and she broke down in laughter once again.

Once Dawn and Faith had managed to control themselves enough that they could look at Brian or the comic without laughing, they both took deep breaths and tried to compose themselves somewhat.

Glancing down at 'Rage' to make sure she wasn't about to start laughing again, Dawn blinked as she noticed something else. Staring at the comic for a second, Dawn then looked up at Justin and tilted her head curiously.

"Does that make you JT, then?" she asked.

Faith looked at her friend in surprise once more before looking between the comic and the young blond in front of her for a second. "Hunh. Ya know, I think you're right, Dawnie."

Noticing that the four men in front of them looked uncomfortable, Justin more-so than the others, Dawn and Faith exchanged confused glances.

"What?" Faith asked. "Did we miss something? Is it the age thing? 'Cause we don't have a problem with that…"

"Umm…" Justin started, looking supremely uncomfortable and not meeting anyone's eyes.

Before he could finish, however, another man pushed between Faith and Dawn and leaned against the counter in front of Justin, leaning over to give him a kiss.

"Excuse you!" Dawn exclaimed. "Rude much?"

"What?" the guy turned and looked at Dawn, a look of annoyance on his face at having his kiss with Justin interrupted.

"Hello! We were having a conversation here," Dawn stated, motioning to herself, Faith, Brian, Justin, Michael and Ben.

"And I was kissing my boyfriend," the guy replied.

"Yeah, and I'm trying to figure out how he's not washing his mouth out with Listerine, or, ya know, bleach after that," Dawn shot back. "Seriously, I think I woulda puked if you even _tried_ to kiss me."

Brian chuckled softly as he looked at Dawn, "Oh, I think I like you."

Dawn just grinned back at him.

Faith looked from Brian to the new guy and back for a minute before turning to Justin. "Wow…You must have really lowered your standards if you went from my brother to…that," she stated. Ignoring the guy's sound of indignation, she tilted her head and studied him for a moment before turning to look at Dawn. "Hey Dawnie, is it just me or does he look like a greasy, long-haired version of that guy Big Sis dated back in high school when she was trying to get over Fang?"

Dawn tilted her head and studied him as well before finally nodding her head in agreement. "Oh, wow! He does! Though that guy was waaaaay cuter…he actually knew what shampoo and conditioner were. And how to shave. Seriously, what the hell is that thing?" Dawn squinted at the guy's chin, a look of disgust on her face as she shuddered.

"Hey!"

Faith nodded and coughed lightly. "And how to shower," she added, wrinkling her nose.

"And use a comb," Dawn added as she eyed the man's hair as though it were the remains of a particularly gross demon. "Oh! I know!" she exclaimed excitedly, even bouncing slightly in her seat.

"Know what?" Faith asked.

"The explanation for that…thing…on his chin!"

"And?" Faith prompted.

"He's trying to compensate for something!" Dawn stated proudly as she looked pointedly at the greasy-haired man's crotch.

Faith laughed and grinned proudly at Dawn. "I've taught you so well…"

Dawn just nodded happily in reply.

Brian was smirking at them in amusement. "Oh, yeah. I definitely like you," he stated and Dawn grinned at him once more.

"Do you know who I am?" the man demanded furiously as he glared at both Faith and Dawn.

"Nope!" Dawn chirped.

"And we don't care either," Faith added.

"Though if I had to guess, I'd say someone with delusions of grandeur and an over-inflated sense of self," Dawn said, nodding lightly to herself. Turning to look at Justin, she turned completely serious, ignoring everyone except the blond. "I like you, so I'm gonna give some advice, kay? Now I know loving him," she pointed at Brian, "can't be easy, especially if he's anything like Faith, all not big with the showing of emotions and all that. But if it's easy, it isn't worth it. No one ever said love was easy, sometimes it's the hardest thing you'll ever do. But if it's real, it's so worth fighting for. And if it's easy and it doesn't hurt, it's not real."

Justin studied Dawn's serious face for a moment. "You sound like you speak from experience," he said finally.

Dawn shrugged. "Sort of," she replied. "I watched my sister be miserable and pretend she was happy with other guys for about ten years before I finally got fed up and got Faith and Connor to help me lock Buffy and Angel in a room together until they worked things out. Things have always been complicated between them, and messy and painful, but Goddess, they're amazing together. And when they're apart, it kills them both. So stop pretending to be happy with the grease-ball and fight for your emotionally stunted salty goodness. Because as much as loving him may hurt, it'll never hurt as much as being without him."

"Aww, Dawnie! That was beautiful!" Faith exclaimed as she wiped a fake tear from the corner of her eye. "But you do realize you just called my twin brother salty goodness, right?"

"Do you prefer the term 'man-candy'?" Dawn asked. "Or maybe 'sex on two legs.' Or-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Faith exclaimed, cutting Dawn off. "You think my brother's a certifiable hottie!"

"Hey, if you think about it, what with him being your twin and all, me thinking he's a hottie, means I think you're a hottie, too," Dawn pointed out, wiggling her eyebrows at Faith suggestively.

Faith laughed. "B would kill me," she stated.

"Eh," Dawn shrugged, "What Buffy doesn't know won't hurt us. Besides, I'm a fully grown adult capable of making my own decisions."

"Can we get back to the whole brother and sister thing?" Michael asked from where he'd pretty much been forgotten once the grease-ball showed up.

"One second," Faith said as she turned to look at the greasy man and made a shooing motion. "You can go now."

"You can't tell me-"

"Ethan…"

The grease-ball, Ethan, stopped mid-sentence at the sound of Justin's soft voice.

"I…I think you should go, Ethan," Justin said softly as he looked down at the countertop. He glanced up at Ethan for a second before continuing, "I'll be by after my shift to get my stuff."

"You can't be serious!" Ethan exclaimed incredulously.

Justin looked up at Ethan, then over to Dawn, then back at the counter. "She's right," he stated softly. "It may hurt being with Brian, but it hurts even more pretending to be happy with someone who isn't him. I'm sorry."

"You gotta be kidding me," Ethan muttered before shaking his head. "You know what, fine. You wanna go back to him, fine. Go back to the whore."

Before anyone could blink, Ethan found himself sprawled on the floor holding his jaw as a furious Faith stood over him.

"Never, ever, talk about my brother like that again," Faith said, her voice low and deadly as she let the Slayer flash in her eyes.

Ethan's eyes were wide with fear and pain as he stared at the woman standing over him before he scrambled to his feet and rushed out the door.

As soon as he was out of sight, Faith closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she tried to reign the Slayer and her temper back in. A few seconds later, she felt two hands on her arm and felt the fight pretty much drain out of her. Opening her eyes, she saw Dawn and Brian looking at her with worry etched on their faces, each of them with a hand on her arm.

"Faith?" Brian questioned, his worry clear in his voice.

"I'm good, five by five," Faith assured him before looking at Dawn and quirking a slight smirk, "homicidal urges firmly in check."

Dawn nodded and returned Faith's smirk, "I think you broke his jaw, though."

"Good." Faith turned back to look at the others and smiled brightly. "So! The brother and sister thing, right?"

Michael and Ben just stared at her at the blatant change in subject. Ben was the first to snap out of it and nodded slowly.

"Right, so, Brian's my twin," Faith stated.

"Brian doesn't have a twin," Michael protested. "I'm his best friend, I'd know if he had a twin. The only sister he has is Claire."

"Claire's a bitch," Faith repeated her statement from earlier. "And considering you didn't know about me, apparently you wouldn't know if Brian had a twin."

"I've known Brian since we were fourteen," Michael argued. "I'd know if he had a twin!"

"She lived with our aunt," Brian broke in. "You know what Jack was like. It was so bad one night that Faith ended up in the hospital, he almost killed her. I put her on a bus to our aunt's the second she was released from the hospital. She didn't want to go, but I wasn't about to let Jack hurt her again. So I made her go. We were six at the time. Ten years later, she disappeared. This is the first I've seen or heard from her since."

"Sorry about that, by the way," Faith said, biting her lip lightly and shrugging. "Shit came up and…it just wasn't safe."

Brian opened his mouth to argue but Faith just shook her head.

"I'll explain later, okay? I swear. Just…not now, and not with an audience, okay?"

Brian finally nodded, "I'll hold you to that."

A slightly uncomfortable silence settled over the group and Dawn looked around for a moment before turning to the others. "You know, it's a really good thing it was like, dead in here or we would have just given everyone a free show with their lunch," she stated.

Everyone else blinked for a moment before realizing that they had completely forgotten they were in the middle of the Liberty Diner.

Yet another uncomfortable silence settled over them and Dawn was the one to break it yet again as she coughed and looked at Brian. "Soooo…" she started, drawing out the word. "Gay superhero, huh? How's that working out for you?"

There was a beat of silence before Brian let out a snort of laughter and Faith started snickering. Justin was laughing openly while Ben looked at Dawn with amusement written clearly on his face and Michael simply looked at her like she was completely insane.

"Oh yeah, I definitely like you," Brian stated as his laughter died off.

**

* * *

**

Well? What'd you think? I hope you liked it! It really wasn't supposed to be this long, but the words just kept coming and coming! …And considering this is a Queer As Folk Fic and I now have Brian in my head, that sounded a lot dirtier than it was supposed to… *giggles* Okay, and I totally need sleep now! Night, everybody! Don't forget to review!

**~ Kyra**


End file.
